the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Play-Doh Creation
Play-Doh '''was first manufactured as a wallpaper cleaner in the 1950's, and you can actually make it at home, when children started playing with it, the '''detergent was removed and replaced with a dye. History Normally, home made play-doh usually involves flour, water, salt, and even oil, the recipe is very simple. Manufactured modeling clays may include sand, boric acid, wheat, and even polymers. Play-Doh is entirely made out of food ingredients, so some people think that it will be edible. There are several types of modeling clay like Play-Doh and it was invented by a factory. Subsequent developments resulted in exports in 1964, to Britain, France, and Italy, the cardboard can with a bottom, prone to rust, was replaced with a more safe plastic container. General Mills purchased Rainbow Crafts, and all rights to the modeling clay, for 3 million dollars, placing the compound and Hasbro became Play-Doh's owner and it continues to manufacture the process. Recipe The recipe was published fairly recently, and yes, you can fully manufacture play-doh '''for personal use. It was transferred between 4 different companies. Chemical Changes Once the '''flour '''mixes with the '''water '''and '''oil, it will form something called an emulsion. Once you combine water and oil with flour, the mixture will first emulsify, then thicken, and finally, coagulate. The coagulation of the formula will form an emulsion, as the water and oil will actually mix, and attach to the flour. Large amounts of salt is added into the recipe will act as a preservative, preventing the home-made play-doh from rotting. This is not confused with modeling clay as well. * Borax, surfactants, petroleum, and some fragrance '''can also be added along with '''natural or artificial dyes to make it look better, there are also other home-made ingredients you can add, such as Cream of Tartar, or even some detergent. * Play-Doh 'is non-sticky and won't stick to surfaces, such as wood, because the formula for the modeling clay is known to be 'hydrophobic '''and '''play-doh has been known to be slippery, like soap. * Play-Doh can actually dry out, so once it is completely dry, it is completely unusable, the drying of the modeling clay '''can actually cause '''play-doh '''to be permanently '''dessicated. This is considered an irreversible reaction. other brands of modeling clay 'can be revived after adding water. Home-Made Tutorials There are plenty of 'home-made tutorials on YouTube . and you can make play-doh '''online because '''Hasbro, the company who manufactures and reserves the licenses to play-doh, published their recipe '''online * '''There are hundreds of videos dedicated to making play-doh on YouTube . You can easily learn the recipes, because the ingredients can be found right in your own home. Purpose Play-Doh '''used to be a form of '''wallpaper cleaner to remove soot '''from '''wallpaper. Following WWII, people transitioned between coal-based, to natural gas heating, and resulted in the reduction of natural soot, and the introduction of washable vinyl-based wallpapers, began the decline of cleaning putty reduced immediately, Noah McVicker's nephew, joined Kutol, to save the company from bankruptcy and began selling it to children. Changes Modern play-doh '''is much more soft and pliable than it's older counterpart, in 2012, the same company created '''Play-Doh Plus, '''which was much more soft and pliable than normal '''Play-Doh. Category:Tutorials Category:Manufactured Objects Category:Chemistry